A photo to remember
by a-drop-of-rain
Summary: kaixrei SEQUEL TO 'a photo so special' read that first
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: nope. ^^ Hehe… but I don't mind coz' if I did I wouldn't be writing any of this would I? And I like writing so… meh. 

A/N: Heya! I'm back with the sequel to 'A photo so special' so if you haven't read that then get going, now! Quickly! Go, go, go! Well I better get on with it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ONE YEAR LATER Rei hadn't gotten over Kai yet, he wasn't even close and he still hadn't stopped making plans to save him. But for the past year Rei had decided to get away from it all and once again set off traveling alone. He was currently wandering the streets of South America, walking slowly trying to find a place to stay the night or maybe even longer. Rei hadn't heard from Kai since he left but there was never a moment when he doubted that Kai was thinking about him. He could just feel it. Suddenly he saw a mass of blue hair through the crowds. Immediately Rei's heartbeat began to grow steadier and then he reasoned with himself. _'It can't be Kai. It never was before and it won't be this time so why should I hurt myself more by getting worked up once again just to be disappointed.'_ Rei mused. It was then that Rei saw it again and receiving a bit more hope Rei decided that it couldn't hurt to take a closer peek could it? '_Never know, I might make a friend._' He laughed lightly. But it was cut short as the raven-haired one gasped, standing still in the massing crowd, staring at one figure. As that figure stared back in the same awe struck state. 

"Kai?" Rei said still not able to move. "Rei? What are you doing here?" he asked, just as surprised. Then a large, old man pushed Kai out of view and stepped into Rei's line of vision. Rei snarled, the man snarled in return before turning to Kai. "Tell him the truth. Now." Kai walked up to Rei. "I'm over you. I'm happy now. Mr. Sonler doesn't treat me bad; in fact, he treats me better than you did. So I don't want to see or hear from you again. Good bye Rei, for ever." And he walked away, just like that. Rei growled. "MR. SONLER MY ARSE! YOU FUCK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KAI?!" But everyone ignored the extremely angry neko-jin and continued on their way. So Rei decided to continue his search for a place to stay but he might stay longer than expected. 'I will get you back, Kai. Even if it's the last thing I do.' Rei's tiger-eyes narrowed to slits as he darted away. 

Finally he had come across a cheap, yet comfy little hotel.  It had been a long day and he was so very tired, Rei drifted off into a dreamless slumber. When he awoke the pair of eyes that were staring at Rei's face startled him. He jumped up and let out a small 'eek' before settling as he realized it was only Kai. Wait a minute… It was Kai!!! First a smile graced Rei's lips but then he remembered what had happened the day before. "What are _you _doing here?" he asked coldly, emphasizing the 'you'. Kai looked disgusted. But it was with himself, not Rei. "I'm so sorry, Rei." He whispered. "I didn't mean any of those things I said. I'm not over you. Not even close. I never have been and never will be. I'm not happy. I'm never happy with out you. That old ugly man does treat me like shit! And I always want to see you or hear your sweet voice near me. I never want you gone again, Rei. _Never_." And with that said Kai embraced Rei tightly and heard a muffled something escape Rei's mouth. Kai raised an eyebrow. Rei looked him in his eyes, "Your eyes gave you away yesterday. They always do. You're lucky I know you so well." This Rei definitely smiled. And Kai smiled with him. "I had to say them things otherwise he would have hurt the both of us right then, and I don't want him even near you! That dirty old pervert… EW! It's disgusting how he looks at me and… EW!!" 

Rei's expression grew serious. "He looked at you? HOW DARE HE LOOK AT MY KAI? HOW DARE HE HAVE THE RIGHT? ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kai's eyes grew wide. "Okay. Anyway, I'll meet you at the Anamorganelle garden at 12. I must go now. But I'll see you there. Love you." And he quickly kissed Rei and left before the other boy could say anything in reply. Rei sighed. "Anamorganelle garden at 12." He repeated to himself. "I'll be there Kai. I'll be there. Maybe." And he got up and headed to the shower. 

~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, sorry it's short but I have to get this out today. Well I don't _have_ to but I am. So here. Hoped you like it. If it sucked, give me some pointers for sure. Well reviews thanx. They are extremely helpful. Well, I have to go now but I shall be back. Also, thankyou to everyone who reviewed my other fics. Hugs and kisses to all and all readers to. You don't go un appreciated, I swear! Just make yourself known sometimes. I promise I won't bite. Infact, here have some cookies! ^^ there's lots!

So review pls. 

Love a-drop-of-rain, xx

  

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

REVIEW! TA!!!!!! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX                                       XP


	2. Anamorganelle gardens

DISCLAIMER: no.

A/N: 2nd chapter! Yah! Thoia thoing thoia thoing. So what's up with you people? IT'S NEW YEARS EVE! WHO'S GOING TO PARTY???????? Okay, so maybe it's only 5:32 AM but hey, no time like the present, right? ONWARDS TO THE SHRINK! Wait, no. Shrinks are scary. ONWARDS TO THE CANDY STORE. MMMMMM!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Rei was finished getting dressed he had come across the decision that he would meet Kai at the gardens at 12 o'clock. Rei looked at his watch, it was 10:30. So, wanting some fresh air Rei walked aimlessly around, checking things out as he passed by. When it was finally 11:30 he started heading over to the Anamorganelle gardens. He arrived there, slowly, but he got there. Kai hadn't got there yet although it was only a few minutes until he did. As soon as Rei heard the voice he looked up then burst into tears. Kai's eyes widened as he thought _'shit, what did I do?' _But he embraced his boy and ran his fingers through the ebony locks. "What happened? What's wrong baby?" Rei looked up sniffling away his tears, or at least attempting to. 

Rei quickly laid his head on Kai's shoulder, no longer looking into Kai's face. "I just missed you, that's all." He whispered as a few more salty drops fell. Kai hugged Rei tighter. "Oh, I missed you as well. Not one day passed that I didn't think about you, Rei. Come on, I have 1 hour. Let's make the most of it." And this time when Rei looked up he looked into the crimson eyes and smiled, placing a light kiss on Kai's lips. 

~**_When I'm feeling blue_**

**_  All I have to do_**

**_  Is take a look at you_**

  Then I'm not so blue~ 

****

And just that moment, the two were content with everything going on in the world. Because all that mattered then, were each other. The only movement that existed was they. The only noise the only sense. 

**_~When you're close to me_**

**_  Oh I start to shiver_**

**_  I can feel your heart beat_**

 I can hear you breathing near my ear~ 

****

Taking hold of Rei's small hand (only small to Kai) he led him inside the gardens and around. "It's a beautiful place!" "It's so beautiful." "Oh, isn't that beautiful!" were the majority of Rei's comments. Kai could not hold back his smile that day. There was no possible way, he was just too happy. He had thought he would never see Rei again and now, well now he had a whole hour to spend with him. Okay, so an hour wasn't a lot of time but it was great if he got to hold Rei like this. "Rei, I'd like to tell you something." Rei nodded, a sign that he was listening.

**_~Wouldn't you agree_**

  Baby, you and me 

**_  Got a groovy kind of love~_**

****

"Ok, well, I have missed you so much! And I do still love you until death. But. I think this is the last time we can see each other like this. I mean, sure we will see each other in the streets while you're here but… that's it I'm afraid."

"But why, Kai?" 

"Yeah, why, Kai?" another, deeper voice interrupted. Before Rei could see who it was Kai had jumped in front as if to protect him.

 "Mr. Sonler sir. What are you doing here?" 

The old man snorted. "I think I should be asking you that question my dear, Kai. You told me you were going to lunch. You did not mention it would be here or with your little friend." 

Kai stood his ground. "Because you did not ask." 

"You were very rude to him you know. Have I taught you nothing, boy? Always invite friends over. It's the only polite thing to do." 

Kai raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "Are you sure? You're okay with it?" 

The deep voice chuckled. "What possessed you to think otherwise?" 

Kai shook his head, still suspicious of his "master". "I guess I just wasn't thinking."

He turned to Rei. "Uh, Rei would you like to come to the house?" 

Rei nodded, slowly. "Sure."

And he heard a "Let's make it tomorrow. See you then. Kai, I'll see you soon." And Rei assumed that it was then that "Mr. Sonler" turned and walked away. 

Rei put his arms around Kai's waist, but let his hands slip down just a bit. Rei rested his head on Kai's back, acting innocent, as if not to notice the location of his hands. 

**_~Anytime you want to_**

  You can turn me on to 

**_  Anything you want to_**

**_  Any time at all~_**

****

"Rei," Kai moaned. "Don't do this to me now. We're in a public place." Rei nipped at Kai's neck. "I don't see anyone." He whispered. Kai moaned again. "I see. You're right once again. Good boy." Rei slowly inched his lips to Kai's. Then they met, in a battle of longing and desire. It had been oh! Such a long time since either of them had felt like this. 

**_~When I kiss your lips_**

**_  Oh I start to shiver_**

  Can't control the quivering inside~ 

****

They reluctantly let the other out of the lip lock and looked into each others piercing, shattering and yet relaxingly mesmerizing.

~**_Wouldn't you agree_**

  Baby you and me 

**_  Got a groovy kind of love~ _**

****

~**_When I'm feeling blue_**

**_  All I have to do_**

**_  Is take a look at you_**

  Then I'm not so blue~ 

Kai's smile disappeared, giving Rei a reason to start worrying. Kai looked down. "I have to go now. I'm sorry." He gave Rei one last kiss on the cheek before turning to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow. By the way, the people are over there." And as Kai left Rei turned and saw the other people who had been there all along. He sighed and hoped that tomorrow would come sooner then anything that had ever been before.  

**_~When I'm in your arms_**

**_  Nothing seems to matter_**

**_  My whole world could shatter_**

 I don't care~ 

****

Rei eventually made his way out of the gardens. _'Kai, I am not leaving here until you come with me.' _ and with that, Rei went to find a place to get lunch. 

~**_Wouldn't you agree_**

  Baby you and me 

**_  Got a groovy kind of love~_**

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THERE WE ARE! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! For those who want to know, or don't (it doesn't matter) Kurt Nilson won world idol. He has an amazing voice and all but GUY WAS WAY BETTER THAN A LOT OF THE OTHERS WHO GOT MORE VOTES THAN HIM!!! STUPID SHOW!! ARGHHHHHH!! Ok, I have nothing against the other countries by the way. It's that stupid show!! I SWEAR Its RIGD! *SIGH* oh well…. I'm over it. Please review. Byes!!! Oh btw, a BIG twist in a coming chapter. 

Hugs and kisses

Love a-drop-of-rain

Please please please review

Thanx.

A lot

Everyone

I mean it

Thanx

Again

Welll I should go

Ok

Bye

Again

Look out for the next chapter

TOOTLES!!

xx


	3. the visit but i'll be back

DISCLAIMER: Omg! It's sooooooo HOT! I am DYING! ARGHHHHHHHHH!!! And on an even more depressing note, I do not own much. Especially not the show. I do own an apple. Although it is not "the" apple. I do not own the trampoline. I do not own Guy Sebastian but yes, I do own his album. I do not own tennis although I do own A tennis racquet. I do not own 'I know what you did last summer' or the sequel 'I still know what you did last summer' but yes, I have indeed seen them.

There we are. The things. Uh… I forgot. Anyways, on with it! Choppy choppy!!

~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day at the house/castle Kai was having trouble trying to find things to entertain Rei. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" he asked, coming into the large kitchen. Rei shrugged. "Sure. I'll just have an apple and a Fanta please." Kai nodded and raided the fridge for those particular contents. He handed them over. "Thanks." Rei smiled as he took a bite out of the apple. He sighed; he was running out of things to do. "We could go on the trampoline?" 

"No thanks." Rei answered politely. 

"We could watch a movie?"

"Which one?" 

Kai's hope rose again as he heard Rei get interested. 

"Uh… the only ones I know are here are 'I know what you did last summer' and 'I still know what you did last summer'."

"No thanks." 

Kai's hope fluttered away once again. He thought of more possibilities. "I bought Guy Sebastian's new CD. It's good, want to have a listen?"  Rei looked out the window and he noticed something. "I know, how about we have a game of tennis while listening to your CD?" Kai breathed a sigh of relief as he agreed. Finally they had something to do. 

Kai was starting to regret ever agreeing to playing tennis with Rei. He was wearing small black shorts as well as being shirtless! Oh and the way Rei moved when he hit the ball and the sweat that was starting to form on his body made it look even more delicious. Also, when Rei went to pick up the ball he'd make sure to keep his legs straight and arse in the air. That made it possible to see a fraction of his arse, which, of course, makes it even harder to resist. As he did again Kai just gave up. "Uh, Rei, do you absolutely _have_ to do that? Do you know what it does to me? My god! It looks so good!" Rei just smiled back and said a simple "Thanks." 

Not long after the game had finished with Rei as the winner.  

"You only won because you distracted me with those shorts of yours." Kai stated, sulkily. 

Rei draped his arm around his shoulders. "Oh, don't be a sore loser." 

"I'M NOT A LOSER!!!" he screamed. 

Rei laughed lightly. "Sure, sweetie." And with that they went inside. 

"WAKE ME UP

 BEFORE YOU GO-GO

 DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING ON LIKE A YO-YO"

"WAKE ME UP

  BEFORE YOU GO-GO

 COZ' I'M NOT PLANNIN' ON GOIN' SOLO"

"WAKE ME UP 

  BEFORE YOU GO-GO

 TAKE ME DANCIN' TONIGHT"

"WAKE ME UP 

  BEFORE YOU GO-GO

  COZ' I DON'T WANNA MISS IT WHEN YOU GO THAT HIGH"

The two boys sang, or more closely described, screamed, to the song. They were dancing like they were at a 60's disco. So with the music and the singing and the dancing they didn't notice the pair of eyes that watched extremely closely. After a few more songs Rei decided it was time he should leave. Kai offered to walk him back to his hotel and he gladly accepted. As Kai stepped out after Rei and shut the door Rei heard what had to be Mr. Sonler's voice yell to them "Come back soon, Rei." And so they set off. 

"Kai, why are you here?" Rei asked. 

Kai shrugged. "I'm not sure. He used to be in Russia but then not that long ago moved here. He says it's not permanent though. What about you?" 

Now it was Rei's turn to shrug. "I'm just wandering anywhere really. Basically I just came across here. I was also hoping and wishing that I'd come across you." 

 "And you did." Kai added. 

Rei smiled. "I love you, Kai. Really. There is no doubt in my mind, heart or soul! Please, don't leave me." 

"It feels like I've made this promise before but… sure. I promise I'll never leave you. I never did, Rei. Just because I'm somewhere else doesn't mean I've left you. Plus, you have my kidney in you." 

"True." The two laughed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, sorry it's short but I really want to get onto chapter 4. coz' well… that's where the twist comes in. yay! Can anyone guess what it is? COME ON PEOPLE!! HAVE A GUESS!!! PLZ? Well, okay. I'll go. Byebye,

Hugs and kisses,

Love a-drop-of-rain

Xx

PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE A GUESS WHAT THE TWIST IS!! ^^


	4. WHAT? NO! NOT YOU! Rei has mental attack

DISCLAIMER: I'll let my baby do the honour.

                         My baby: *barks*

                        Translated that is: She does not own anything except me. ^^ Haha.  

A/N: okay! Yay! Sorry it took a while it's just that I thought I had posted the next chapter when I had only typed it out and not uploaded it yet. Okay, here ya go peeps. Oh, by the way, I made up Rei's middle name coz' I don't know what it is. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Rei was up thinking about how he could help Kai escape. The place didn't seem to have any security alarms or anything. It seemed like everything would be really easy, but Rei knew better. _Nothing_ in life was that easy. But before he found out what the secret security was he'd have to meet this 'Mr. Sonler' so he could know what type of person he was. It shouldn't be too hard, right? The next day, Rei wasted no time in going back to the castle, it was way over due for his plan to be put into action. 

When he got there the butler answered the door and invited him in. Kai was immediately spotted sitting on the couch and as he looked up he smiled to see his boyfriend. Rei quickly ran over and sat next to him, being embraced gently into the muscular arms. "How have you been?" Kai asked nuzzling the younger boys neck. Rei subconsciously purred. "Good." He said. "You?" 

"Even better now." They kissed until Rei, reluctantly, pulled away. "Kai, why haven't I seen Mr. Sonler before?" 

Kai shrugged in reply. "Do you want to?" 

Rei nodded. 

"Ok, than you can. Today. But first, finish off what you started." Kai finished the last part in a lower, more seductive voice. Smiling, their lips met again, this time the kiss was longer, slower and more passionate. 

Later that day it was time for Rei and Mr. Sonler to meet. Kai had sent the butler up to retrieve Mr. Sonler from his bedroom down into the lounge room where he was waiting with Rei. When he was coming down the stairs Rei kept his head down. "Hello Kai. Reimond Nero Kon, it's nice to see you again."  Rei continued to stare at the ground when those words struck him. "How do you kno-" he stopped abruptly as he raised his vision to stare at the elderly man. Kai just looked from one to the other until Rei broke the silence that had been standing for a while. "No! Not you!! NOT YOU!!!" he screamed as he ran, faster than ever, proving once again he had more than a little tiger in him, out the front door, not caring where he was going as the tears poured restlessly down. 

Back in the house Kai looked confused and angrily lost at the man before chasing after his boyfriend. Kai could see Rei in the distance, he was stumbling a little and it wasn't long until he collapsed on the ground. Burying his face in his hands, knees curled up against his chest, Kai's arms wrapped around his now shuddering shoulders Rei cried more than ever. Kai just sat there soothing him until most of the sobs subsided. "Rei?" he asked in a low voice. For this he received a small nod from the boy in his arms. "What happened in there? Who is he?" But all that happened was the tears started up again as Rei clutched tightly onto the shirt Kai was wearing. "Not him, Kai. Anyone but him. Not him. No, not him." he kept whispering into the drenched material. Kai was confused. "But who Rei? Who is he?" Kai could feel him take a deep breath. "It's… Kai, it's my… my dad." Kai gasped. "But you don't even have the same last name." Rei shook his head. "I'm sure Kai. I am 100 percent positive that he is… my… father." And from there his sobs didn't stop. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Probably my shortest chapter I know, but I had to stop there. So, Mr. Sonler is Rei's father? Really? Or is Rei just seeing things? Or is he plain mental? Is he seeing things from his past maybe? Well, you tell me what you think. ^.^ I better scoot now. Tootles, 

a-drop-of-rain, xx


	5. an angry kitty

DISCLAIMER: I don't own much, but I do indeed own a few things although I doubt anything of your interest. Heh. 

A/N: Heya! Bet you weren't expecting that last chapter were ya? Wow. Well in this chapter Rei confronts his "dad" if it really is him. On with the story then, shall I? I shall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei shook his head. "I'm sure Kai. I am 100 percent positive that he is… my… father." And from there his sobs didn't stop. 

After about ten minutes Kai took two fingers and gently lifted Rei's chin so he could look into those cat-like orbs. He frowned. They were filled with disappointment, sadness, anger, and there was no trace of any emotion that makes you feel good. "Come on, Rei." Kai said helping him up. "Where are we going?" he questioned. Kai just dusted himself off. "Back." Rei's face turned into the same shocked one as before. "No. No, not him. I'm not going back. NOT AGAIN!" Kai had to hold Rei firmly so he wouldn't run away until he could feel Rei's muscles relax a little. "Please, Kai. Don't make me go back." Kai shook his head, no. "I don't know what's going on between you two but you obviously need to work it out. So we're going to go back there, sit down together and have a nice civilized conversation." Rei sighed until he noticed something.

"Kai, you know you could escape now." Kai shrugged. "I could. But you need to go back and I'm not leaving you there. And anyway if we get this opportunity once we can get it again, right?" Rei nodded and with that Kai started to drag him back to the house they had formerly come from. When they walked in Mr. Sonler was sitting on the same couch that had been occupied by the boys earlier that day. He looked up as he heard the door slam shut. Rei glared at him. "You're my father, aren't you?" Mr. Sonler looked down and nodded. "Your real name isn't Mr. Sonler is it?" Again, he nodded. "It's still Kon. My first name is Zac. Please sit down Rei. I really didn't mean for it to happen like this. Actually…" he whispered. "I was half hoping you wouldn't remember me and half hoping you would." Rei shook his head, as if disgusted. "How could I ever forget you?! After what you did I want to forget but no, that's not the case is it?" he spat, venom dripping from his tone. 

Zac stood up. "Son, I'm sorry. Really. I've changed no. I promise. I just want to be a family with you again." 

"I am not your son! You told me that yourself or do you not remember?  There is no more point in making promises to me, I know better now. You never kept them then and you won't this time! We never were a proper family. We can't start now." 

Zac looked hurt. "Sure we can. Why couldn't we?" 

Rei glared even harder. "Because I will NEVER forgive you for what you did to mum and I. Especially mum. At least answer me this, truthfully. I know you hit mum, I know. But did you ever, just once lay a hand on me?" 

When Zac wouldn't look Rei in the eye he knew that was his answer. "Let me explain." He started. But Rei had heard enough. 

"No. It's my turn. Now you just listen until I'm finished. You wanted me to be like you, wait no. You wanted me to _be_ you! But when I started "maturing" yet showed no interest in girls you tried to change me, didn't you? When I was interested in cooking, you tried to change me so I would be interested in sports instead, didn't you? I know you don't like the way I think, feel and look and believe it or not, it still hurts to think that my own dad disapproves of me. So tell me, did I grow up according to plan? I'll tell you what I think, I think I did. Only _my_ plans. Not yours. I tried for so long to make you proud of me, but then I finally realized that was an impossible task. Nothing was good enough for you. You always found a fault in me or something I did or liked. I'm not going to pretend like I didn't miss you for a while there, because I did. And sometimes now, I still miss you. But only because you are my father, which is something, I have accepted. I do not like it, but that's how it is. Just like I am your son. And that's how that is." He wiped his cheeks before continuing.

"I have waited so long to tell you how I feel. You know, when I first found out about how you would hurt mum and make her cry, and hurt me, I didn't want to believe it. You were my hero, how can anyone believe that their hero has become their enemy? It's hard. But eventually I did. I knew it was true, I just denied it because I didn't _want_ it to be true. Do you even care what you did to the family? What you did to mum? To me? Did you ever, just stop and think about someone other than yourself? Nothing has made me think any better of you since the day you left. I can remember it like a reoccurring nightmare that won't stop haunting my mind. You lost it all. Now it's too late, we can't start again. We can't go back. Not anymore. Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry I can't be perfect, but then again, no one is, right?" and with one swift movement he turned, not taking another glance at the older man, as he fled out of the house. Kai, who was still trying to figure out what had just happened looked to Zac he still had his face down. "Go," he said whispering, but you could still hear the tremor in the voice. "He needs you. I made the mistake by thinking we could start a new and by taking you I knew I could get him to come here and talk to me. But I didn't think he would still be angry with me. I'm sorry for keeping you away from him. Please, just make sure he's happy." Kai smiled as he left to find Rei. 

Kai walked up to Rei who was waiting for him near the same area he had collapsed previously. "I have good news." He said. Rei looked at him. "I'm free to go." 

Rei looked at him strangely. "No joking?" 

"No joking." 

A grin spread widely across the neko-jin's features. He jumped up and wrapped his legs around the torso of his koi, hugging him tightly. He laughed which felt better than anything he had felt in the past 12 months. Kai smiled and laughed along. They kissed as they celebrated. It was a whole until they let go of each other and when they did Rei sighed. "Something isn't right though. Nothing in our life ever finishes this quickly or simply. Something's up." Kai shrugged. "Maybe we're just lucky this time." But Rei could feel that his lover was wrong for once. Something was definitely wrong. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~

there…. So what? ANOTHER problem for our poor gorgeous boys? ^ ^ poor babies. They need comforting. Anyone who wants to help comfort these damn fine hunnies can review and that will help. Please do not question my authority and just review! THANKIES! 

Hehee….

Hugs and kisses,

Love a-drop-of-rain, xx


	6. haunted? pfft

DISCLAIMER: I am not even going to bother. We all know now, ne? If not, check previous chapters. 

A/N: Sorry it's taken longer than usual. I was just busy there. Anyway, here it is. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 8:15 the next morning and even though the two boys lying in the bed were awake, they had no desire to move from their comfy position in the others embrace. So they weren't extremely happy when there came a knock at the door. Assuming it would be room service Rei reluctantly got up and answered it, still half asleep. Opening his eyes enough to see the ones at the door he half smiled. "Oh hey Max. Kenny. Tyson." He said quietly. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide as realization set in. He ushered them all in and hugged them each tightly in turn. "Oh, wow! What are you three doing here? We weren't expecting you. Oh please, sit down." Looking around and not seeing many options the friends sat down on the bed. They hadn't noticed Kai had been sleeping there. Kai growled. "Get off my foot." He grumbled out. Rei laughed. He sat next to Kai and gave him a kiss on the cheek while running his hands through the disheveled hair. "Time to wake up, honey. We have company." Kai's forehead visibly creased in annoyance. 

He sighed then sat up, eventually opening his eyes to the sight of his old teammates. "I had to get up for them? Why? Why are you even here? Go away…." He flopped back under the covers. Rei smiled at the blonde, the loud mouth and the nerd. "Don't mind him, he's just tired. But, why _are_ you here?" Tyson grinned. "We were checking this heaps creepy place. It was heaps freaky buddy. Seriously. Anyway, we were heaps scared and then in the distance we saw you and Kai but it was already getting late and you looked really tired so we decided to just come see you first thing today." "Hah, you are all such babies. I bet it wasn't scary at all. But… how did you know this is where we were staying?" "We saw you walk in." Kenny stated. "Oh," Rei said confused. "Ok." Max laughed. "It's so good to see you again Rei. We have to do something together. I know! How about, since we're such babies and you're so tough we'll take you to that scary place. Hm? Do you think you can take it?" Rei smirked showing his fangs. "I can take anything. I'm up for it. Guys?" Tyson and Kenny nodded enthusiastically. "Kai? What about you?" the only reply was a grunt. "That's a yes!" Rei exclaimed. "We have to go now but we'll meet you just outside your hotel in two hours." Rei let them out and said his goodbyes before going back to bed. Re-wrapping his arms around Rei Kai asked, "So what they want?" Rei snuggled in closer. "Oh, nothing." 

Eyes fluttered open and glanced at the clock on the wall. He was about to go back to sleep when he remembered. He flung the sheets off him and jumped out of the bed stirring Kai. "Kai! Wake up! We have to meet Max, Kenny and Tyson in 3 minutes." Pulling on his pants in a hurry (he had boxers on before) he tripped and landed face first on the hard floor. He whimpered, hurt. Kai chuckled then got up, helping Rei up as well. "Slow down." He teased. Rei did so. Eventually both were safely dressed and ready and they were only 10 minutes late. It was now 10:25 AM. So they rushed down, or Rei did dragging Kai along with him, until they reached the spot where Tyson, Max and Kenny were all waiting. As they greeted each other for the second time that morning they set off towards that supposedly 'scary' house. "They say it's haunted." Tyson whispered loudly, turning around to look at Kai and Rei as he said this. But it seemed as if his gaze lingered longer on the neko-jin. 

About five minutes later they arrived at the large, dark, moss covered building. "What do you say now?" Tyson said cheekily. Rei just shrugged and Kai 'pfft'ed. "Well wait until you go inside. I bet it's even scarier." Max exclaimed excitedly. So they filed into the building in one file. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Rei then Kai. But as Rei stepped through the door he heard a high piercing scream of torture. He turned back to Kai urgently, "did you hear that?" Kai shook his head confused. "Hear what?" "That scream! You must have heard it!" Rei ranted. Kai put his hand on Rei's shoulder. "It must have just been your imagination." And they continued to walk on. But Rei knew that it wasn't his imagination. He had heard something and it had come from this house. But then why couldn't anyone else hear it? Something was wrong with this place. And for once, Rei had no idea of what it could be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: shall I continue now? Or…. In the next chapter. Oh, by the way, I know what I'm doing sooooooo…. I think I'll leave it here. I know it's short but I have to. Sorry, look forward to the next chapter. It'll be out sooner than this one was. 

Well, hugs and kisses

Love a-drop-of-rain

xx


	7. i know! i remember! mummy's not here not...

DISCLAIMER: Hn. You know, I know, we all know for clue do.

A/N: heya, I'm back with another chappie. ^^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they wandered through out the castle Rei could hear and see strange things. It had been happening since the incident at the entrance. Looking around this next room he spotted a small boy in the corner, who sounded like he was sobbing. Rei slowly walked over to him and laid a gentle hand on the petite shoulder so not to startle the poor boy. "Excuse me, are you okay? Where are your parents?" And as the young child turned around Rei gasped. "Mummy's not here. Not anymore. Daddy said I did something bad. Did I do something bad?" Rei couldn't respond to the boy. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. Finally, he blinked and he realized that the boy was no longer there. Kai went up to Rei to see what he was doing but Rei only had mind and eyes for one thing. "Mummy's not here. Not anymore. Daddy said I did something wrong. Did I do something wrong?" and he kept repeating the phrase each time getting quieter and quieter.

 As they moved on, Kai keeping hold of Rei, they came to the last and largest room. They looked around but all that occupied this room was a few sheets thrown her and there. They all heard a noise and turned towards it. Zac stepped out. Kai gasped. "What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"I've come to kill you Kai Hiwatari. It is your fault my son did not learn the right way to love. The right _sex." _Zac spat venomously. 

"Rei, what is up with him?" Kai asked only to get no reply. Rei had disappeared. 

"Where's Rei?" Kai glared at the old man. A wrinkly fat finger pointed towards the stairs that they had previously come from. Rei was running up the stairs. "Mummy isn't here. Not anymore. Daddy is, he gave me a boo-boo. Big one. This big!" and he spread his arms far apart like a small child would. "Daddy said I've been bad. Have I been bad?" And then the raven-haired boy slipped and fell down the stairs to land at the bottom in bundled heap. He started to cry, "Daddy! What did I do? Please stop, please!" and he stood up and started to walk behind the stairs, that's when he yelped. 

"Rei!" Kai called, wishing he could help. Out of the shadows stepped a pink haired lady who was holding a knife to Rei's neck. 

"Mariah!" Kai's tone dripped with hatred. "Let go of Rei." He said strongly. But the weapon didn't budge. Maybe it tightened but it wasn't removed.

 "Oh, by the way," Zac said, "Thanks Tyson. Max. Kenny. It was awfully nice of you to help me lead your friends here." "What?" Kai turned sharply towards the aforementioned three. "You did this?" But they didn't reply. Just stood there, staring at him blankly. 

"My, my, Kai." Zac stated slowly. "You should know better that they wouldn't do something like that. Well… not willingly at least." He laughed manically.  "I'm controlling them. I made a device that would help me get you here where no one can hear you scream. Or Rei for that matter…" 

 "He's your son!" Kai yelled. "Meh, things happen." Was all he said, as if it meant nothing? Hearing a bunch of screams everyone looked over to where Mariah and Rei were. Some how Rei had managed to dispose of the knife and the two were now in a brawl. Yanking each other's hair until "DON'T MARIAH! You know how much trouble this can get you into. Come on, drop the scissors." Rei pleaded as Mariah held up a pair of scissors to Rei's long ponytail. "Don't do this." He continued. But as she prepared the sharp object for their journey through ebony locks she felt something pressed against her head. 

"Trust me bitch."  Kai said warningly, holding a razor to her scalp. "If you touch even one millimeter of one strand of Rei's hair I will not hesitate to shave all of your hair off and make you bald. Now let. Rei. Go." He punctuated each word with his hand tightening around the object in his hand. As she hesitantly let her grip on Rei loosen to nothing Kai eventually pulled the razor back, although still keeping it in hand. Rei's body froze and his eyes fogged, mind buzzing frantically. He collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily and eyes wide but blank and emotionless, as if lost in another dimension. They all stared on, some confused, some worried, some emotionless. "I remember now." Rei whispered, almost deadly. "I remember what happened here. I know why I'm haunted by this place. KAI! BE CAREFU_" But it was too late. Kai was already gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~

there we are. How was it? Was it ok? Hope it was. Well, tell me when u want me to continue plz. Otherwise you get no ending. Hehehe. Well,

hugs and kisses

Love a-drop-of-rain

xx


	8. WHAT? A DEATH? KAI! REI! NOOOO!

DISCLAIMER: CRAPPY COMPUTER IS GOING TO DIE! See I can't afford to do much now and if I owned beyblade or anything associated with it I would be able to afford that stuff wouldn't I? Yes, indeed. So what are we learning, everyone say it together now: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR THE CHARACTERS except for "Mr. Sonler" Zac.  But I don't like him so I'd prefer not to. Anyone want him here? I can't see any hands rising. Okey dokey. He's gone!!!!! QUICKLY! WHERE'S KAI! WE NEED TO SAVE HIM! SO ON WITH THE FIC! Wait…. Maybe not… I feel an idea for the end. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~

"Looking for this, my boy?" Zac laughed evilly as he pushed Kai out of the darkness he had been hiding in for the past few minutes. He was holding a gun, pointed at Kai's temple. "Rei, just get out of here. Quickly." Kai couldn't stop the urgency pouring out of his voice. Rei didn't budge. "Go Rei! Now! Forget about me, I'll be fine." But still, no movement stirred from the smaller boy. "GO! NOW! REI!!!!!!!!!!!!" And as the gun was pressed harder against him tears started to form in his eyes with the realization he was going to die. But if Rei were safe, then that would be all right. Because it would mean he died for the one he loved. That was a promise he made a long time ago, and now it was time to live up to it. After a few more minutes Rei finally ran. He didn't want to leave Kai there, he didn't want to run away scared. But his legs wouldn't listen. They just ran and ran out the doors until he was finally outside. Collapsing on the ground, out of breath Rei gasped as he another noise. One of the many that day. But he knew this one was real. 

It was the sound of a gunshot and then a loud '_thump!_' Rei screamed, tears endlessly caressing his fine features. "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME HELP YOU?" he yelled, his voice uncontrollably shaky from his sobs. "WHY KAI?! Why…?" he whispered the last part, hoping against all hope that his questions would be answered. But he was wrong. The only noise left was the loud sobs of the young distressed teen and the silence left hanging in the air unpleasantly. Right now Rei couldn't seem to do anything. He couldn't even open his eyes for fear of seeing his lovers broken, deceased body. He could see it in is mind and it was horrible. It scared him beyond belief. And all Kai cared about was Rei. Making sure Rei got out of there safe while this whole thing was his fault in the first place! 'It's my fault….' Rei thought foggily. "It's really my fault. I did it. It's my fault my boyfriend's dead. My fault he's not here anymore. MY FAULT!!!" He punched his fist extremely hard into the hard ground. "It's my fault! MY FAULT!" he kept repeating. 

After about an hour of sitting there, head down and depressed he stood up, unsteady. And as he made his way back to the hotel he couldn't help but continue to blame himself. "I'm so sorry Kai. So sorry." He whispered, dragging his almost lifeless looking body across the street. Walking back was hard for Rei, because everywhere he looked he saw happy couples holding hands, loving every moment yet taking it all for granted as if certain it will be there the next day. Kai and him should have been like that, happy and loving. But they were on the unlucky side of things it seemed. And they wouldn't get that chance again. Stepping into the lobby of the hotel finally he heard one couple telling each other how much they loved each other. Rei couldn't take it anymore. He ran past them the refreshed tears flowing again. Quickly making his way up to his room he collapsed stomach first onto the bed, burying his face in the pillow. He could still smell Kai's scent. It was so strong, so sweet and magnificent. It was as if he was actually there. But Rei knew better now. He wasn't and wouldn't be ever again. That was something he had to deal with. Now or never, and he knew exactly how to do it.

Getting up and making his way to the bathroom he picked up a razor, holding it to his wrist. He gasped, then smiled as warm enveloped him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~`***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

okay, well that's it for that chapter. I have one more chapter fort his fic then that's it. Wow, I cried while writing this. Heh, I'm a baby. Well, I'll try to get the next and last chapter out soon. Byebyez! 

Hugs and kisses

a-drop-of-rain

xx oh and who feels sorry for Kai and Rei? I know I do!!! 


	9. the end

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN! For the last and final time I've said that in this fic! This is the last chapter!

REPLIES TO REVIEWS: THANKS ALL!

Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus – Hey! Thanks. You reviewed in chapter 7 waiting for a lemon well here it is. Kind of. ^.^

xXxCeRuLeAn-x'SxXx – OMG! WOW! You have been such a sweetie. You reviewed so much and I am eternally grateful for that and for being so nice aswell. Oh and you were right with your first guess. Hah! J

Kaiiko-chan - Oh, btw, when Rei hears the gunshot he doesn't go in coz' WHO WANTS TO SEE THEIR LOVERS BLOODY BODY? Eww. Rei was scared. Yeah. Poor baby. 
    
    Losingmymind – My dear, I think you are correct. 
    
    The Giant Rubber Moose – there there *pats you on back and gives you a cookie*
    
    inulover28 – oh, trust me, I have something. 
    
    SORRY TO ALL WHO I FORGOT OR AREN'T THERE! IT JUST MEANS THAT YOUR REVIEW WAS ACCIDENTALLY DELETED FROM MY INBOX BEFORE I GOT TO SAVE IT. 
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    As the warmth enveloped him he couldn't help but laugh in relief. The strong arms wrapped around him slowly withdrew to take the razor a safe distance away. "Rei…" the comforting boy whispered. Rei smiled widely as more tears gathered in his eyes, bursting to be set free. But this time, these were tears of joy. He was happy, happy as he ever could be. Because his love wasn't dead. No. Kai Hiwatari wasn't dead, he was right here in front of Rei. "Kai…" he whispered back. And both of them hugged each other tightly until Rei heard Kai hiss. "What's wrong?" He asked pulling back. Kai slowly lifted his pants up at the bottom to reveal his ankle bandaged. "What happened in there, Kai? I thought you died." Kai shook his head. "Let's go to the park. I'll tell you there." So with Rei as a support stand the two made their way out of the hotel and towards the park. Rei looked to Kai, now expecting an explanation. 
    
    Kai sighed. "Okay. Please don't be angry with me for this but what happened is, well…. Just as Zac was about to kill me I sort of, bumped him and he shot himself in the foot. Then I was running down the stairs so fast I fell and twisted my ankle. So it's a pretty simple explanation." Rei shook his head. "No." Kai raised an eyebrow. "No, what?" Rei started to back away, afraid. "You're lying. I was out the front of that place for an hour! AN HOUR! And you did not come out! Tell me the truth Kai. What happened in there? Really…" Kai looked toward the ground, hurt. He reached out to Rei but Rei flinched under the small touch so Kai withdrew his hand. "That is the truth Rei. It took a while for me to be able to get up enough to find a bandage or something I could to support it a little and then I had a hell of a time trying to get to the hotel. I had to do it very, very slowly.  I didn't mean to make you worry or cry. I promise. I'm sorry. Truly." Eyeing his boyfriend Rei relaxed, as he found nothing impure in the garnet orbs. Only love, honesty, and hope. "Oh, by the way Rei. You never told me why that house scared you." The memories came flooding back into Rei's mind once again. Rei flung himself onto Kai wrapping his arms around the Russian boys body. "That was where…where my dad…" The two were now sitting on a bench that was residing in the park. They had been for a small while now. Kai didn't need Rei to continue. It wasn't necessary to bring up old pain. It was old.  
    
    "Shall we go back now? I have something to give you that I think I've been quite patient with." Kai stated seductively. Rei grinned, showing his fangs. And with that the two teens made their way back to their hotel, hand in hand. As soon as they stepped inside the room Kai pushed Rei up against the wall, ravishing his mouth. Tongue against tongue, a battle that neither were going to surrender to. Rubbing his groin against the raven-haired one's own, Kai smirked while continuing his actions. He moved Rei to the bed; although it was obvious this boy was nowhere close to resisting the welcomed touches. Disposing of both shirts four tangled hands moved to pants. Rei moaned as Kai got a hold of his quivering member first. Just as Kai shifted his position so he could comfortably put his head closer to the lower regions Rei whimpered. "No, skip that. Just go straight… to… DAMMIT KAI! I NEED YOU IN ME!" 
    
    Rei's outburst had just cause Kai's arousal to grow. He had no problem with granting the younger boy's wish. He smirked as he discarded his own pants fully then both pairs of boxers. As Rei was flipped onto his stomach he smiled. "What are you waiting for?" he asked teasingly. Kai just shook his head as he prepared himself to enter Rei. He quickly pushed himself in receiving a painful cry from the boy writhing underneath him. He suddenly regretted acting so harshly to the boy he loved. He couldn't deny, it did feel good, no great! But he was hurting Rei and that was unacceptable. He kissed the back of Rei's neck, and whispered soothing phrases in his ear. "I'm sorry. So sorry, baby. " He repeated. After a while Rei took a deep breath then just said, "Continue." Kai was hesitant so Rei had to arch his back for emphasis on his word. 
    
    It was a few minutes until Kai and Rei had started the perfect rhythm together. Both were moaning and groaning. Rei's breathing quickened as his climax heightened. "KAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as his white bodily fluid was spilt over the bed sheets. The muscles contracting around Kai's large penis caused him to spill his seed inside of his lover's body, screaming release. Collapsing next to each other, out of breath Rei couldn't help it as his thoughts trailed off to the scene at the park.  Teenagers talking, children playing, babies crying. As he looked at the photo sitting on the bedside table he couldn't resist having the feeling something vital was missing. It was the picture taken by Max about a year ago. It was a stormy night and he and Kai were in the same bed, Kai had his arms wrapped around Rei. He smiled although…. Something was definitely missing. And he now realized what that was. Turning around to face Kai he sighed. "Kai," he started taking a deep, steadying breath. "How do you feel about babies?" 
    
    THE END
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`
    
    There we are. Finished. What do you reckon? Sorry for the really crap supposed lemon. I know, it was shit. Please, I already know so u don't need to tell me. Well, I should go now to wallow in my scrappiness. Bye-bye
    
    Hugs and kisses,
    
    A-drop-of-rain, xx


End file.
